


A day off

by Cinnamon_Mey



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Mey/pseuds/Cinnamon_Mey
Summary: My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving.Warning(s): NSFW, Self-Doubt, Language (soft)





	A day off

**Author's Note:**

> My native language is not English so I apologize if you find some mistakes, I’m still improving.
> 
> Warning(s): NSFW, Self-Doubt, Language (soft)

You're leaning on the couch, in your flat. You promised to the boys to spend the weekend in the lair with them but the truth is, you don't really want to go there and the reason is Michelangelo.  
Everything was fine until he started to be addicted to you. He's always around you, he wants to spend every second with you and he insists to be your golden boy to help you with everything.  
Okay, he's adorable and kind and he protects you, especially if he knows you're on the street alone in the night but he's also loud, hyperactive, sometimes gross and occasionally you need “a day off him”.  
Lately is even worst, you can't talk with the other brothers or with Casey because Mikey interrupts and insists to have your whole attention. That's why you disappeared for the weekend.  
Your phone trembles next to you. It's Donatello.  
“Hey Don.”  
“Hey (y/n), where are you?”  
“Home. I don't feel so good...”  
There's a pause.  
“Okay.. need anything?” He replies.  
“No, thanks buddy. I'm sure I'll be fine soon. Bye.”  
“Bye..”  
You throw the phone on the couch, sure even Donnie believes in that excuse. You feel so bad but seriously you can't handle Mikey for the entire weekend.  
You pass the evening watching movies, with a huge cup of tea and some snacks but in the middle of your favorite scene, you hear knocking at the window.   
Mikey is greeting with a hand, with that stupid and so adorable smile on his face. You let him go inside.  
“Hey, angelcakes! Don told me. How you feel, honeybee?” He strokes your arms. “Need a massage? Something to drink? Meds?” He talks fast and he touches your forehead to be sure you're not sick.  
“I'll survive.” You joke and you come back to the couch.  
He sits next to you, taking the popcorn box and getting comfortable. You watch him for some moments, he doesn't seem of the idea to leave soon and you don't want to be so mean to ask him to leave.   
Anyways you spend a nice evening, between his ramblings about action movies and eating candies. He's definitely less annoying when you two are alone, actually, he's super sweet and he doesn't want to steal the spotlight.  
It's almost midnight when you try to tell him you're tired but he turns on the music and starts to dance in that goofy way. He invites you to join him.  
“Nope.” You shake your head, smiling.  
“Oh yeah, babygirl. Move your ass up here.” He takes your hand to make you leave the couch.  
You giggle as you move your body shameful. He has never seen something more beautiful than you at that moment. Your smile, your body.. when you're in the lair you're always so strict and you reject everybody. He's watching your real you. He can't resist, after all, he's still the impulsive, instinctively MCMikey and he can't hide his nature. He makes a couple of funny moves to approaching you, cupping your face with his huge hand and touching your lower lip with the thumb.  
“You're so beautiful when you blush.”  
Suddenly you step back, moving a hand on your mouth. What the hell is that sensation? Why your heart is running so fast? It's something new and you're scared.  
You stare at him for some moments but he doesn't seem happy about your reaction.   
“Don't worry, I got it. I won't bother you anymore, promise.” He approaches the window, ready to leave.  
“Wait!”   
He looks at you, waiting but you don't really know what to say.   
“I'm gonna make some hot chocolate..” You point at the kitchen. “Do you want some?”  
His smile comes back and you feel like you don't want to see him sad anymore. So precious, so sweet.  
There is silence and thick tension when you prepare the hot chocolate. What happened just a few minutes back is making everything a bit weird but you don't want to ruin the night for nothing.  
“Here, do you want a marshmallow?” You give him the cup.  
“It's not hot choc without it.”  
You bend over a lower kitchen cabinet, looking for the marshmallow bag and he stares at your ass, a perfect ass.   
“Here..” You give him but he starts to act strangely.  
“Thanks, ma'am.” He giggles, avoiding your eyes and blushing.  
You frown, licking your lips and looking down. “Mikey I..” but you have to stop because he ate too many marshmallows and now he looks like a crazy greedy squirrel.  
“Waft?” He tries to speak.  
“Nevermind.” You smile, taking your cup and blowing before drinking the beverage.  
How's possible you're attracted by him? Nah, you shake your head.   
“What are you thinking about?” He asks.  
“Mhn? Nothing..”  
“C'mon, you can tell me. I'm your golden boy, remember?”  
You roll your eyes.  
“You're not taking me seriously, are you?”  
He's so serious at that moment and you feel so guilty. He's right, you never took him seriously.  
“N-no.. I- I..”  
“You don't have to find an excuse, no one takes me seriously.” He leans against the kitchen counter, drinking all the hot chocolate in one sip and making a painful expression. “It's hot.” He breaths out.  
You make a snort laugh but he doesn't seem happy about it. He stares at you with those sad puppy eyes and you feel dying.  
“I'm sorry, Mikey.” You nod. “You're right, I didn't take you seriously but..”  
“You know I love you. Everybody knows that.”  
You feel a shiver down your spine, how many times he said that when you were together but you never gave it the right importance, even if he's always been sincere. Now you're watching Mikey under a different light, something has changed. Being together, alone, gave him the occasion to show you the sweet, respectful Mikey. He's always funny and a bit dumb but you absolutely love spending time with him.  
You silently nod.  
“That's the problem. Everything I say, everything I feel, it's always a joke, for everyone.”  
You open your mouth, ready to apologize but he doesn't give you the possibility. He kisses you.  
His fingers touch your neck as his tongue slips into your mouth. You return, accepting him into your arms, trying to let him know how sorry you are and how you want him.  
It's unexpected, he was ready to be rejected and be kicked out but your lips are so into him and your hands are clinging his muscular shoulders.  
When you break the kiss, you stare at each other for some moments, you're both surprised but happy and your stomach is twisting.  
“Wow..” He whispers.  
“Yeah..” You say.  
He tries to say something but he can't, you smile seeing him so shy.  
“I managed to shut you up, finally.”   
He smiles back. “Nah, it's not enough. You have to work on it.” His fingers slip on your nape and he bends over to kiss you again.  
His confidence, his sweetness is something that makes you trembling like a teenage girl at her first crush. You never thought he could be so different from the childish and hyperactive Mikey.   
“What about stay for the night?” You whisper.  
He looks at you, unbelieving of your words. “Y-ya mean.. you know.. uhmm.. sex?”  
You smile and take his empty cup to put in the sink.   
“Am I right? I mean, you mean that?” He follows you around the kitchen and then in the living room. “Please, I need to be sure.” Insecure Mikey is even more adorable.  
“You know, that's definitely the wrong way to turn a girl on.”   
You take a couple of pillows from the couch, going to the bedroom.   
“So what's the right way to turn you on?” He asks naively.  
You throw the pillows on the bed and then you stare at him.  
“What about shut up and doing something? It's less embarrassing when you want to do it.”  
“Are we still talking about sex?”  
You sigh, looking down and avoiding to laugh. “Yes, Mikey. We're still talking about sex.”  
He jumps in front of you, moving his hands all over your body without touching it, he doesn't know where to start but he wants to do something. Damn, he's so nervous and you're so amazing and..  
You take his hands, moving on your breast and he instantly freezes, saying “Oh boy.”   
He dreamed to touch your boobs since ages and now he's doing it, is even better. You undo his straps and his pants that fall to the ground as his skateboard.  
“Woah, I need to get used to this, babygirl. That's hot.” He moves everything apart. A small bulge starts to grow up from the vertical opening on the lower part of the plastron.  
You're a bit nervous but enough horny and happy about how your feelings have changed.  
“It doesn't work if you stare.” He says.  
“Uh?”  
“My friend down here is a little shy.”  
“Right..” You say as you start to undress as well. First the tank top, then the shorts and finally the cotton lingerie. You take long moments to take it off and when you're finally naked, you can't look at him.  
He approaches slowly, “Look at me, angelcakes.” He whispers, touching your hips. His voice is so deep and seductive now, it causes you butterflies in the stomach.  
Your eyes meet and he stares at you some moments before bending over to kiss you. You can feel the bulge between his legs growing up and pressing on your belly. Even if he's the younger and physically the smaller in his family, he's so damn tall and big compared to the human men, cock included.  
Kisses increase and he pushes you against the dresser, devouring your neck. You cling his muscular neck while he holds you up, wrapping your legs around his hips and shell.   
He pushes his hard cock inside you, staring at your lusty expression.  
“Slowly, slowly.” You beg him and he just nods, doing what you ask. He's out of his mind, his biggest dream is becoming true and he's afraid to hurt you.  
You take him, inch by inch, with calm and both of you feel the same, amazing sensation. You don't care about anything but you. What a twist of fate, you needed “a day off him” right some hours ago and now you're making love on your dresser.  
Your body is ready now and you cling his shell, arching your back and making some sensual moves he loves so much. He joins your dance, pushing hard inside you and finding your pace.   
Your moans mix up with his sequence of sweet nicknames and heavy breath. The dresser hits the wall behind it stronger and stronger until you cum all around his thick cock and he empties inside you.   
Silence falls.  
Your forehead against his, eyes closed but he's staring at your beautiful exhausted face.   
“So.. we're like a thing, uh?”  
You smile, nodding. “I suppose.”  
Another kiss and he holds you up to take you to bed, lying next to you and wrapping your body with his huge arms.   
You're his now.


End file.
